Dinner and a Reward
by Lozwithasideofcheese
Summary: Kyouko has something that she wants to tell Yui, but before that she has to at least take her on a date! Just a little oneshot of Kyouko x Yui because I will go down with this ship!


Dinner And A Reward

Kyouko poked at the table absentmindedly with her food. Alright, it may have been her idea to go and eat at a nice restaurant and _maybe_ she didn't just want it to be a meal between friends by the end of it. Still, she was allowed to get bored, right?

"It's all really expensive..." Yui sighed, glaring down at the menu with her face twisting into a grimace.

"No need to worry about it!" Kyouko insisted, pointing her finger towards the sky whilst directing the most reassuring vibes she could manage towards Yui. "I'll pay for it. My parents gave me money for two!"

"Is that the reward thing you were talking about earlier?" Yui questioned, burning her curious gaze into Kyouko's eyes. Kyouko blinked back in response, staring at Yui blankly as she did so. "You said that if I went with you that you would give me a reward. What did you mean by that?" Kyouko prodded her chin as she tried to think up a convenient reward. Yui sighed, rolled her eyes, and went back to reading the menu. She didn't want to bankrupt Kyouko's parents by any means.

"You'll find out what the reward is when you've made it through dinner!" Kyouko proclaimed, seemingly very proud of the excuse she'd very obviously just made up on the spot.

"I'll just have what you're having..." Yui answered defeatedly, exasperated from focusing too hard on how to find something she'd like that wasn't way too expensive to eat without feeling guilty. Meanwhile, Kyouko was busy trying to fight against an incoming blush. She knew perfectly well what Yui's reward was going to be. They'd been friends for long enough for Yui to ask her what was wrong the other day when Kyouko was staring at her. Kyouko had decided that if she was going to confess her feelings for Yui that she'd hidden behind faked crushes on Ayano and Chinatsu that she would have to at least try a date first. Then after the date... Well, she was going to go for the kicker. It was make or break time. Mirakurun would surely be proud of her courage and determination to fight. Kyouko waved at the waiter who was about to pass them by and fortunately he stopped long enough for Kyouko to order food and a drink for both of them. The bill apparently was just underneath Kyouko's budget for the both of them. After they had left the establishment they started walking aimlessly in a direction that they believe to be the way towards Yui's apartment. At one point, Kyouko drew closer to her friend until their arms were almost interlocked.

"Yui... Can we go over here?" Yui raised her right eyebrow questioningly. Kyouko's voice had suddenly become considerably softer, which is something Kyouko had never been. Yui found herself being lead underneath a bridge in the middle of town. There was nobody around. It was dark yet the two girls could just about see each other.

"What's wrong, Kyouko?" Yui asked gently. She grabbed Kyouko's arm to try and be supportive. What she did not expect, was that Kyouko would react by cupping the side of her face and slowly pulling Yui closer to her. Yui's eyes began to droop and in that moment she realised everything. The reason for Kyouko demanding her attention, the reason for Kyouko to get her to say that Yui loved her, the reason why Kyouko had paid for dinner. Heck, the reason for the dinner happening in the first place. She also realised that at the end of the day, her own emotions weren't so far off what she imagined Kyouko's to be. That was the reason Yui always stuck up for her, always helped her and always stood by her side, no matter how stupid the situation.

Kyouko loved Yui.

Yui loved Kyouko.

At the end of the day, those were the thoughts leading to Yui's arms wrapped tightly around her friend's waist. Those were the thoughts that lead to Kyouko's hands being buried in her friend's hair, clutching lightly. Those were the thoughts that lead to them drawing ever closer to each other until eventually their lips made contact and the world exploded into emotions so intense that both girls believed that the colours of their world genuinely got brighter. They needed each other. They wanted each other.

Now they had each other.

Dinner and a reward. Turns out, it ended up being a reward for both of them.


End file.
